Oneiroi
by Jelynne
Summary: He’s come to her room, sliding himself into the space between awake and asleep, and it’s all really too easy...


I do not, in any way, shape, or form have even the tiniest piece of ownership in Naruto. I only play with it sometimes. Please don't sue me, I'm obviously crazed.

There are no spoilers contained here, unless you don't know all the characters.

**_This story comes with a strong warning for adult content._**

* * *

**Oneiroi**

* * *

Easy. It is all so easy, so simple. The window isn't even locked, and she sleeps unguarded and unarmed. 

She is lost before she even truly wakes.

He wraps her in his perfect genjutsu, steals her voice away. He doesn't know what face she thinks she sees, doesn't care what name she mouths soundlessly over and over as she clutches at his shoulders, his back.

He catches her gaze with his own as she arches against him, pulling her ever deeper, ever darker, murmuring his words against the skin of her breast, her throat, her jaw as she moves beneath him.

_Dream of this, only of this. Desire it, yearn for it. Seek it every time you sleep._

* * *

It is less than a fortnight later when she comes to him, barefoot and washed pale in moonlight, her eyes those of a sleepwalker as she meets his gaze. And she falls, ever deeper into the web he has made especially for her. 

It is so very easy. He chuckles, dark sound against her throat as she unbuttons her nightgown, letting it fall to pool at her feet. She mouths no name this time, but her movements are desperate as she reaches for him.

His words are a purr, sliding into her ear as she writhes beneath his hands in the dirt.

_Think only of this, desire only this, reach for me even when I am not there. Burn and weep and ache all for wanting only this every time you close your eyes._

* * *

He watches at night through her open window as she twists on her bed. He smiles as she pushes her hips up against the movement of her fingers, her neck arched back as she swallows her own cries into silence. 

Oh yes, it is so incredibly easy, he thinks, watching the tears slide down her cheeks.

_You are mine, only mine. Even your dreams of me seem empty without my presence. Crave even the slightest touch of my hand._

* * *

There is no need to steal her voice anymore, she is always silent now. Her legs wrap around his waist as he moves over her in the darkness, her panting the only sound she gives. 

It has been less than a season, and she is his. There is no deeper for her to go, and it is all too easy to foster his darkness within her, to throw his threads around her thoughts. Her dreams are all his, her subconscious bent to his will, lost in what he has woven within her. She sleeps often now, drifts in a daze even when awake.

He holds her gaze as he speaks, his voice brushing against her face like wings.

_Do anything for me, just for me. Grant me anything I ask of you. Give me everything, all for desire of me._

* * *

Her eyes are like glass. She is gasping and naked in the grass for him, her back pressed against his chest as his hands move over her body. 

"You'll bring the kyuubi to me, won't you," he says against her neck just below her ear, pressing the handle of a kunai into her hand, watching her fingers curl around it.

"You'll give him to me, because you would give me anything, won't you." He caresses her face, her throat, and her breath catches raggedly as he twists his fingers inside her.

Her eyes are the glass eyes of a doll, and she nods.

_Yes, anything._

He cups a hand under her chin, and turns her head. He catches her vision with his own, lays the final strand of his web around her mind as his fingers still move within her, and sinks his words into her like a stone.

"Bring Uzumaki Naruto to me. Plunge that kunai into his chest, and hand him to me. Give me what is mine, Sakura."

Itachi cannot help but smile, dark and cold as she comes, her back arching, her mouth open in a silent cry, the taught line of her body saying a thousand things that all mean _yes_.

Sakura will bring Naruto to him, though she may not realize she is doing so once she wakes, and the kyuubi will follow her with perfect trust, just like he always does. And when she turns on him with the specially poisoned kunai that she has just been given, the boy will never be able to react fast enough to stop her, and he will simply fall into Itachi's hands.

It is really so much easier to get what he wants than he had thought it would be. All he has needed to do is to create the right tool.


End file.
